


Feeling Better

by fattington



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Gen, Papyrus likes making his brother feel better, Sans is a huge glutton, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5467991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fattington/pseuds/fattington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus has noticed that Sans has been acting strangely lately- he spends all his time at Grillby's and it's starting to show.<br/>Big blue bellies turn out to be Papyrus' thing.<br/>Stuffing and Belly Kink WARNING</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Better

    Sans snuck in the front door of his own house, checking carefully to make sure the coast was clear before entering fully. All the lights were off, which meant Papyrus was probably asleep (at least for a few hours before he was back to buzzing about).

  
    Not bothering to remove his snow-soaked slippers, the stout skeleton-monster lumbered into the living room towards the stairs. God, he'd really overdone it at Grillby's tonight. He'd only intended to go for a drink, but he'd given into temptation and ordered a 'burg and fries... which turned into two 'burgs, which turned into four as he spent the entire evening slowly munching away his negativity. The physical pleasure of eating helped him forget everything for a little while, so Sans ate often and usually to excess. Frankly he was pretty embarassed about it, especially since lately all the extra magical energy he'd been glutting himself with had started to puddle around his middle in a squishy little belly.

  
    The soft, blue-tinted lump sat between Sans' ribcage and his pelvis as an extension of the magic that held his body together, made physical because the magic just didn't have anywhere else to go. However, right now that lump was more of a distended orb from all the food Sans had eaten, pushing tightly against the inside of Sans' usually-oversized hoodie. Feeling gross and overstuffed, Sans was glad Papyrus wasn't awake to see him like this.

  
    "YOU'RE HOME LATE." Chattered a voice from the other side of the room, making Sans freeze in his tracks. Then, like a cheesy melodrama, Papyrus flicked on a lamp and swiveled around in a revolving armchair to reveal himself. Since when had they owned that? Sans blinked and tried his best to suck his stuffed tummy in, to limited success.

  
    In his new(?) armchair, Papyrus had adopted a haughty pose and was absently petting Sans' pet rock in his boney lap. It was hard to tell sometimes, but Sans was sure Papyrus' dark eyesockets had fixed themselves on his bloated belly, barely contained by his old, blue hoodie. Sans started to sweat.

  
    "y-yeah bro. ya didn't have to stay up though." Sans gave his trademark grin to hide his unease. Yep, Paps was definitely looking at his belly though surprisingly his expression held no hint of disgust. He seemed almost... curious?

  
    "I KNOW. BUT I WORRY ABOUT YOU, SANS." Papyrus hurriedly looked away when he noticed Sans had noticed his staring. Was that a little orange blush on Papyrus' cheekbones? "YOU SPEND SO MUCH TIME AT GRILLBY'S. IT ISN'T HEALTHY."

  
    Sans' grin scrunched up at that. He was tired of Papyrus always acting like such a mother hen... but another part of him liked the attention. This lanky, enthusiastic skeleton was the only family Sans had in the entire world and he would do anything to make him happy.

  
    "yeah, i know." Sans chuckled a little but stopped when the movement made his tight belly bounce. Awkwardly, Sans tried to hide his hands in his hoodie pockets but was surprised to find the garment was pulled so tight there was no room for them. He let them drop to his sides, defeated.

  
    Papyrus set Sans' pet rock aside and stood up lithely. The plastic and leather of his costume battle-body armor creaked as the taller skeleton knelt before his older brother. Sans didn't move away, but his eyesockets widened at Papyrus' sudden closeness.  
    "BUT YOU LIKE IT. DON'T YOU? EATING SO MUCH, I MEAN." Papyrus spoke in an almost indoor-voice, which from him sounded incredibly intimate. Tentatively, Papyrus placed his gloved hand under the round curve of Sans' magical belly, pressing it lightly with his fingertips. "AND IT'S REALLY STARTING TO SHOW. ISN'T IT."

  
    "woah there!" Sans stepped back, hands raised defensively. Did that... really just happen? Papyrus' brow crinkled in distress at Sans' reaction and he pulled his hand back as if he'd been burned.

  
    "I-I'M SORRY. I DO NOT KNOW. WHAT CAME OVER ME JUST NOW?" Papyrus stood up again and turned away. Sans just stared as Papyrus was obviously working himself up to saying something. "I JUST WISH... THAT MY COOKING. COULD MAKE YOU HAPPY. LIKE GRILLBY'S DOES." Papyrus admitted.

  
    "c'mon bro," Sans tugged at his brother's hand, feeling his concern for Papyrus outweigh his personal embarrassment. "your cooking does make me happy. i just really like grillby's s'all."

  
    Papyrus seemed to contemplate this for a moment before squeezing Sans' hand and letting go.

  
    "THAT'S IT!" Papyrus exclaimed, turning on an emotional dime again.

  
    "what's it?"

  
    "I'LL GET COOKING LESSONS FROM GRILLBY. AND THEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE ABLE TO MAKE YOU SO VERY FULL AND HAPPY!"

  
.

  
    True to his word, Papyrus left the house that instant to go beg Grillby for his tutelage. Of course, it was after midnight so he just ended up getting the door slammed in his face. However, when he was still there in the morning as Grillby left for work, the long-suffering flame-monster relented and agreed to train him.

  
    "you don't even like greasy food, paps." Sans stated as he sat in his usual bar-stool with his elbows rested on the well-polished bar top. Papyrus was leaning on the counter from the opposite side, wearing an apron, a hairnet (he'd insisted) and a smile so wide it looked like his jaw might dislocate.

  
    "YOU'RE RIGHT. I DON'T." Papyrus admitted happily. "BUT IT IS IMPORTANT THAT I BECOME A WELL-ROUNDED CHEF. AND MASTER ALL THE TYPES OF CUISINE!"

  
    and make me a well-rounded brother. Sans thought sullenly, feeling the soft bulge of his belly inlate and deflate as he sighed. Being made purely of his own magic, Sans' belly was extremely sensitive and even the way it brushed against his T-shirt under his hoodie felt almost erotic. It had shrunk somewhat after digesting his feast from last night, but Sans' blue gut was definitely bigger than it had been the day before.

  
    Sans said nothing as Papyrus disappeared back into Grilby's kitchens. The other bar patrons seemed alarmed by the crashing and clanging coming from behind the fire-door as Papyrus leaned that punching potatoes didn't always yield the best fries. Sans just grinned and hoped for the best.

  
    At some point he probably should have gone to work, but Sans honestly couldn't be bothered. What did it matter, when everything was just going to be RESET again? When Grillby took a break from Paps' lessons to give him some monster-alcohol, Sans downed it gratefully. It was going to be one of the bad days, Sans could already tell.

  
    Sans' grin felt fake when Papyrus finally finished his lessons and took the seat beside him. He could tell Papyrus was aware of his black mood so he gestured for them to leave before the enthusiastic skeleton could blurt out anything embarassing in public.  
    Back home, Sans collapsed on the sofa as Papyrus rattled on about all the things he'd learned. Every once in a while he'd respond with a 'that's cool', or just 'k' but his heart wasn't in it. He'd only had one 'burg today since he was trying to cut back on his overeating and the lack of food was making him irritable.

  
    -grrrrrrgle-

  
    Papyrus' teeth clacked shut at the sudden noise from Sans' midsection.

  
    "eheh. sorry bro. just a bit hungry. i know you're worried about my health so i've decided to cut down on-"

  
    "NO!" Papyrus shouted suddenly, cutting Sans off. The tall skeleton seemed abashed for a moment, as if surprised at his own reaction. "I MEAN. NO, THERE IS NO NEED. TO STARVE YOURSELF FOR ME." Papyrus was definitely looking at Sans' belly again, though thankfully his baggy hoodie did the trick of obscuring it this time.

  
    Sans got a bad feeling when a determined look took up residence on Papyrus' face.

  
    "IN FACT. I THINK INSTEAD OF TELLING YOU ABOUT MY LESSON TODAY. I SHOULD SHOW YOU!" Papyrus swept into the kitchen before Sans could call him back. Sans tried to get up to go after him, but he just couldn't muster up the energy. Instead, he just laid back on the couch and felt miserable as Papyrus cooked him up what was sure to be a gauntlet of inedible 'burg-insired slop.

  
    So you can imagine Sans' surprise when Papyrus plopped him down in a chair before a shmorasboard of delicious, savory, salty, greasy-looking dishes. There was a whole plate of 'burgs, an entire platter of fries and it seemed like Papyrus had even started thinking up his own foods: Deep-fried meatballs steamed beside gooey-looking biscuits made from what appeared to be spaghetti. Sans tried one, feeling nervous, but was delighted when it crumbled richly in his mouth and made him start drooling in anticipation.  
    Then Sans noticed there was only one place set at the table: His.

  
    "you don't really... expect me to eat all this alone do you?" Sans munched down the rest of the scrumptious biscuit as he appraised Papyrus' expression. The tall skeleton seemed caught off-guard by Sans' question but quickly rallied with a heroic pose.

  
    "OF COURSE NOT. YOU CAN STOP ANY TIME YOU LIKE." Papyrus smiled beatifically. Sans groaned internally. Well, that hadn't exactly fixed his problem that he'd be eating alone, and that Papyrus would be watching him. That, and the tubby skeleton was less worried about being able to finish all this than he was than the thought of being unable to stop eating until everything was gone. Self-control was really not his forte.

  
    But Papyrus had practically started vibrating with anticipation so Sans resigned himself to his fate in the hopes that he could at least make his brother happy even if his waistline would be ruined as a consequence.

  
_ah well, it's not like anything matters anyways._

  
    As it turned out, the food tasted even better than it looked. It really went to show just how awful a cooking instructor Undyne actually was that Papyrus could master an entire style of cooking in just one day with the right teacher.

  
    It was a little weird to have Papyrus watching him intently as Sans bit into the first of the 'burgs, his favorite dish. It was juicy and warm and disappeared behind his teeth in short order. Then some of the salty fries followed by a chug of cool ketchup.  God, it was all so good. The spaghetti-themed dishes were novel to him but still appealing. Sans tossed whole fried meatballs into his mouth, chewing only so that he could savor their flavor instead of by necessity. He felt his blue, magical tongue manifest and add a new depth of flavor to everything that was practically orgasmic.

  
    Some of the juice ran down the side of Sans' chin and he was about to wipe it off, but Papyrus had gotten to it first, neatly wiping it up with a napkin.

  
    "thanksh bro." Sans said, already stuffing another 'burg into his face. He felt like such a disgusting slob doing this in front of Papyrus, but the younger skeleton didn't seem to mind at all. Papyrus was leaning forwards at an angle, hands braced on the edge of the table as if in excitement. And yep, he was definitely blushing.

  
    Sans was confused by his brother's strange eagerness ot see him eat, but the food was already making him feel better so Sans paid it no mind. He slurped back another few fist-fulls of fries and decimated another 'burg.

  
    -urp-

  
    Sans blushed and covered his mouth in alarm. He'd eaten too fast, he realized and could already feel the first twinges of indigestion.

  
    "WHAT. WAS THAT?" Papyrus asked, looking intrigued.

  
    Sans just pat his own belly where it was starting to puff out against his T-shirt beneath his hoodie and grinned. "body's telling me not to eat so much. i should probably listen to it."

  
    Papyrus looked crestfallen at this information so Sans was quick to reassure him.

  
    "but when have i ever listened to good sense, right? it'd be a shame to let all this great food go to waste. 'm getting stuffed tonight." Sans grinned wider, readjusting his position in his chair and tugging down the waistband of his track shorts so it to make it stop cutting into the lower half of his sensitive belly. Papyrus seemed overjoyed as Sans started eating again, really getting into the groove of it.

  
    Two more 'burgs, an avalanche of fries and biscuits and meatball-balls later Sans was definitely starting to feel full. Even a glutton like him had limits after all. The blue sphere of his magical stomach was pressed tightly against his hoodie now, sending little waves of pleasurable discomfort through him. It ached, but in a tingling way he felt in his lower regions.

  
    Across the table, Papyrus was visibly sweating as he stared unabashedly at Sans' growing belly.

  
    "Y-YOU'RE SO BIG." Papyrus said with a nervous gulp. Sans blushed, feeling self-conscious.

  
    "yeah, i know. guess i can't hide it anymore, huh?" Sans' voice was barely above a whisper and was soon outmatched by a loud, painful gurgle from his belly. "ooh," he whimpered, feeling his stomach pressing urgently at the fabric of his hoodie. Beneath the table, a cool breeze made Sans aware that the lower part of his belly was escaping its prison.

  
    "DOES IT FEEL NICE?" Papyrus asked.

  
    That was an understatement. Waves of pleasure rolled over Sans as he ran his phalanges over the little crescent of blue exposed tum creeping onto his lap.

  
    "y-yeah." Sans panted, reaching forwards to grab another 'burg. There were still three more he realized nervously. Could he really finish them all? As he reached, however, Sans' distended belly knocked against the edge of the table painfully, making his eyeockets screw closed for a moment. Papyrus was attending to him in an instant, taking the 'burg from his hand and scooching his chair right up beside his.

  
    "SIT BACK." Papyrus commanded.

  
    Sans obeyed, feeling round and heavy. The chair-back groaned beneath him. The tip of an orange tongue flickered out from behind Papyrus' teeth, evidence of his excitement.

  
    Papyrus brought the 'burg up to Sans' mouth gingerly, too slow for the greedy, fat skeleton. Sans' blue tongue snaked around the 'burg and drew it into him almost aggressively, though he was just playing. Papyrus seemed to like this sort of play and offered up more and more fried meatballs as quickly as Sans could swallow them. His other hand (ungloved, Sans realized) snuck down to rest on Sans' globe of a belly, now desperately tight against his hoodie.

  
    "YOU'RE GOING TO BURST IF YOU'RE NOT CAREFUL." Papyrus warned, but his voice had gone mellow and his smile was teasing. Still, Sans couldn't help but blush.

  
    "i know." Sans admitted before chugging down some of his ketchup, which Papyrus immediately refilled. "but i don't wanna stop."

  
    Papyrus just nodded and licked his teeth again. His eyesockets admired Sans' expansive gut and the hand already resting on it moved down to fondle the place where his belly was exposed. Tingling waves of pleasure sizzled through him as Papyrus' fingers kneaded the tight magical flesh, pinching him every so often.

  
    "I TAKE BACK WHAT I SAID EARLIER. YOU ARE GOING TO FINISH EVERYTHING." Papyrus said with a lascivious cast to his eyesockets and presented more spaghetti-biscuits to Sans' waiting mouth. Sans consumed them all despite the trembling of his body as Papyrus continued to knead him. Oh god, he was so full, he couldn't stand it.

  
    Still, Sans chewed and swallowed, chewed and swallowed as pleasure and pain mingled together. He had gone past the point of comfort now and when he looked down briefly Sans was amazed to discover that he filled nearly the entire space between his chair-back and the table before him.

  
    -zzzzzzzip- San's hoodie finally gave up the ghost and opened of its own accord, stopping only at very bottom. No longer held in check, Sans' magical belly spilled forwards into his lap, pinching painfully where the end of the zipper dug into him. oh god!  
    When Papyrus moved unclasp the zipper, Sans just shook his head though his eyes were tightly closed against the intense stimulus. He heard Papyrus gulp again as his hand wandered up to the newly-released upper-half of his gut. The coolness of Papyrus' bones felt great on his warm, magical skin.

  
    Then Papyrus dug his fingerbones into him, just enough to be a little painful. Sans gasped, arching upwards and making contact with the edge of the table. His mind was swimming as Papyrus went back to feeding him then, more and more and more until suddenly-

  
    "THAT'S ALL?" Papyrus sounded very sad at this, but Sans was grateful. Looking around at the table over the mound of his blue belly, each and every plate had been cleaned.

  
    Sans sighed in relief, making the clasp of his zipped snap without warning and ricochet into the far wall. Unhindered, his fat belly was round as a yoga ball and tight as a drum. He moaned as Papyrus rubbed his sore tum with both hands.

  
    "YOU DID SO WELL SANS." Papyrus crooned in that strangely-intimate voice. His orange tongue flicked out to lick a path over Sans' belly, sending another volley of titillating sensations through him. He was too full to do more than wiggle in pleasure. "DID THIS MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER?

  
    Sans nodded, too stuffed to speak.

  
    "I'M SO GLAD..." Papyrus was looking at him now with smiling eyesockets. "I WAS SO AFRAID I WAS LOSING YOU. BUT NOW WE HAVE SOMETHING. WE BOTH ENJOY?" The lanky skeleton smiled innocently, even as his fingers lingered on Sans' blue flesh.  
    "god, i'm gonna get fat." Sans groaned.

  
    "NYEHEH. I THINK IT'S TOO LATE FOR THAT." Papyrus said, gently snaking his arms under Sans' bottom. With a grunt of exertion, Papyrus lifted him carefully out of his chair and carried him up the stairs, being sure not to jostle him. Sans was feeling too good to feel sorry for himself, and already the food-coma was closing in on him.

  
    "love you, bro." Sans murmured, his hands absently rubbing his distended tum as Papyrus laid him down on his bed.

  
    "LOVE YOU TOO, SANS." Papyrus answered, kissing the crown of Sans' skull. Sans couldn't keep the genuine smile off his face as Papyrus sauntered out into the hallway and quietly closed the door behind him. It had been a very strange day, Sans reflected, but it had been a good one. Feeling high as a kite, Sans couldn't bring himself to care that everything might be RESET. It was enough to live in the moment, and know that Papyrus cared for him.  
    Then he slept dreamlessly.  
  



End file.
